Alternate 2022
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Sequel to 1918. Nessie has now returned back to her time period. The only problem? It's not the same timeline that she originated from. Her presence in 1918 has caused changes in history beyond what she could have imagined. Will her family figure out why she's acting so strange and can't remember certain things about her past? Will the truth ever come out? Can it all be fixed?
1. 2022

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my story 1918. I recommend reading that one first so this story makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: 2022**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was scared and confused. I had so many questions still and so many answers. I didn't know what to do or what to think. Time travel was a huge pain in the ass that way I guess.

"Carlisle how long was I out for?" I asked him.

"104 years"

He laughed at the expression on my face that must've appeared in response to his answer.

"Well since it is 2022 and you lost conscious in 1918 that is technically the correct answer. But in reality it's only been six hours. You were in very bad shape when you arrived here. Thankfully you're showing vast improvements with the medicine I've been administering. Sending you back was definitely the best thing to do. However I now have the impossible task of explaining to the family why you appeared to get so sick so fast"

"Yeah that will be difficult to explain" I couldn't help but feel bad about the situation I put my grandfather in.

"Renesmee there's something that I've always been curious about and I hope you have a good explanation for not telling me"

"Okay, what is it?" I asked my grandfather.

"Back in 1918 why didn't you ever tell me that you had a fraternal twin brother?"

"Uh because I don't?"

"Uh oh" he said.

"Carlisle what's going on?" I was now even more confused by what was going on.

"Nessie you have a brother. Edward Jacob Cullen. The two of you were born on September 15th 2-"

"Hold on! I was born on September 11th not September 15th and I most definitely do not have an fraternal twin brother!"

My grandfather rubbed his forehead as if he had a migraine which I knew was impossible. That just told me how serious this whole situation is.

"So I have a brother now? My lord this is heavy! Is there anything else that I should know about?!"

"Actually Nessie there is one more thing. Regarding your son. He was in love with your mother"

I actually had to scrape my jaw off the floor for that one. My son was in love with my mother? I felt like I was going to hyperventilate soon.

"He competed with your father and Jacob for your mother's affections. We tried to discourage him from pursuing your mother but he didn't listen. When your mother chose your father over him he was devastated and angry at your father. Accused him of being selfish and everything. There's been a huge rift in this family ever since that day. Your son left and we didn't hear from him all these years. He came back this morning I'm hoping to try to make amends. You've no idea how much the family has missed him"

"And that's when he found me unconscious? He was on his way back and he found me? Did you know he was coming?" I asked my grandfather.

"No I didn't know he was coming. It was a complete shock to me as I imagine it will be for everyone"

"Do you have any idea where he could've been all these years?" Even if I didn't know my son I still worried about him and loved him. Even though he was technically older then me. Lord time travel was confusing!

"I can't say for sure but if I had to guess I'd say he's been in Lexington, Kentucky all this time. Jason loves horse racing. Ever since the 50s he's been heavily involved in the business. He buys them, breeds them, and races them. It's his passion and it brings him great happiness"

"What do you mean by heavily involved?" I asked grandpa.

"I mean that he's famous in the business. Well, let me explain. As far as the public and everyone involved in horse racing is concerned he, his grandfather, and father were all prominent figures in horse racing. Every twenty-something years he claims to be a new heir and he re-inherits everything from himself. He will alter his appearance by wearing colored contacts or dying his hair so people don't suspect anything"

I sighed. This was a lot of information to take in at once.

"There's one more thing in concerned about though Nessie. When he brought you in earlier he mentioned being attracted to you"

That was all it took for me to lose consciousness again.

 **Please Review**


	2. My Son

**Chapter 2: My Son**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke up again a few minutes later. Carlisle demanded that I rest and recuperate for now. I found resting to be extremely difficult though. Not after everything that I had found out about my completely altered life and present time period. Or the fact that my son apparently liked me.

That thought alone made me shudder. First he was in love with my mother and now he likes me? Oh dear lord. I could only imagine what would have happened if he had ended up with my mom. I would've never been born and then he would've ceased to exist as well.

I was surprised when I heard someone knock on my door. I knew it wasn't Carlisle right away. This person's scent was completely different. It smelled like a strange mixture of vampire and wolf.

"Uh come in?" It sounded more like a question rather than an invitation.

Rather then answering the person just opened the door slowly and cautiously. The boy looked around nervously before deciding to come in.

The first thing that I noticed about him was how much he looked like Jacob. He had definitely inherited his height from his father and was it possible that he inherited his father's muscles as well? Okay that's not scientifically possible but still.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy pretending that I knew absolutely nothing about him.

He looked visibly relaxed when he realized that no one else was around.

"I'm Jason. I'm the one who found you earlier and I just came to check on you. That's all"

"Thanks Jason but I thought you'd be with your family? At least that's what Carlisle told me"

"So my father told you about me?"

"Yeah you're kind of like my uncle I guess. I'm Renesmee. Edward's and Bella's daughter"

"Oh" he said.

"So I suppose you already know what happened between your mother, father, and I?"

"Yeah I know. You fell in love with my mother and left when she chose my father instead"

"Yes I did" he stated in a sad tone of voice. "I haven't spoken to them since 2006. 16 years already. Honestly I don't even know why I came back. It won't make things better I should just leave before anyone else finds out I'm here-"

"Carlisle, you're father already knows you're here. You really think the rest of the family won't find out?"

"I don't care if they find out or not"

"Then explain to me why you came in the first place? Or how you even found out where we all lived if too so scared?"

"Because I thought I could but now I'm not so sure. Im not sure how I'll be received or if I'll even be forgiven for what I did"

"I'm sure you will be forgiven and you're just worrying for nothing"

"Really? You think your father would forgive me after all the things I said to him? All the things I called him?"

"What? Just for calling him selfish?"

He laughed. "Is that what they told you? Yes it's true I called him that among other things. Your father was more of a second father to me then an adopted brother. I should have never been so horrible to him and I just know he'll never forgive me. I don't think my mother and father will forgive me either for the way I acted. Like I said I shouldn't have even bothered to come back. I should've just stayed in Lexington and left well alone"

"So you've been in Kentucky this whole time?" I thought it best to just change the subject to something lighter.

"Yes. I love horses-"

"Yeah I've heard. You race them and breed them, right?"

"Yes I am. However I became a veterinarian over the years so I take care of them when they're sick or injured as well. Horses are amazing and I love working with them" he smiled fondly when talking about horses. Carlisle was right. They truly were his passion.

I wanted to hug my son or at least hold him like I did when he was a baby. Looking at him made me sad that I didn't get the chance to raise him like I should have. I should've brought him back to the present time with me. Maybe, just maybe there was a way that I could go back in time and get him. Come back to an unaltered future. Put things back the way they should be.

For a while he just stared at me curiously. Probably wondering what I was thinking. Or maybe he was, and I shudder to think about this, checking me out. Oh lord the idea of him being physically attracted to me scared me and it was not something that I wanted to think about.

"So you must really love horses then?"

"That's putting it mildly. They bring me great joy and happiness-"

"And not to mention a lot of money" I added.

"It's not just about the money. Please don't ever say that again. I already get accused of being selfish, uncaring, and even abusive by animal rights activists. I hate when people think that I don't care about my horses at all because I love them more then money"

"Okay I'm sorry" I said. "I didn't mean to insinuate that at all"

"It's okay" he said. "I just wish more people would believe me that's all. I've been involved with horse racing for many years and have also invested in some of the greatest racehorses that have ever lived like Secretariat, Seattle Slew, Ruffian, Zenyatta, and American Pharoah-"

"Wait how would you know to invest in these horses?"

He grinned. "I like to think that I'm gifted in spotting potential talent in horses. So if I don't already own the horse I'll become an investor. However Alice is the real reason I've been so successful. American Pharoah was just pure luck though since I had left eight years prior to him winning the triple crown in 2015"

I loved listening to my son talk about his passion. It made me happy to hear him so happy. That's all I wanted for my son. For him to be happy. There was just one other thing that I wanted to know about him though.

"So have you been alone all this time? Do you have anyone special?"

I immediately regretted asking the question as soon as I did. Right away my son's eyes got really misty. He was going to cry. I felt bad for being the source of his pain.

"Yes. I met Annie six years ago. She was the love of my life. We got married a couple of years ago. We had a baby girl together. I named her Esme after my mother. She's three years old now. Last year my wife went missing one morning. She went to the market and never came back. I tried to find her but I never did. No one did. She just simply vanished. She is 100% human and doesn't even know about me or what I am. Who would want to hurt her?" he cried.

"Where is your daughter? Is she with you?" I asked him.

"No she's at the hotel we're staying at. They have a babysitting service there so I left her there for now"

"So the family doesn't know about her or your missing wife?"

"Like I said I haven't spoken to them in sixteen years. They don't even know I fell in love again let alone got married and had a baby"

"Well actually son now I do" my grandfather said as he entered the room. "I've been listening the whole time"

 **Please Review**


End file.
